The Nuthouse
by funnyfarm
Summary: My first fanfic. Just a strange story about Sharon, her crazy friends, and the even crazier pokemon they live with.


This is my first fanfic so have pity!

------------------------------

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone rang so hard it jiggled itself off the table. "Hello," A girl with multicolored hair yawned. She wore a white dress shirt with a grey suit jacket over it and a red bowtie, jeans, and black hiking boots.

"Hello, Sharon, this is Bruce."

"Who?"

"Bruce, you're brother." Sharon could just imagine the frown on the other end.

"Whoops, what's up?"

Bruce sighed, "Look, I haven't seen you in a year. I haven't been to your house or met your roommates. I'm thinking about coming to visit."

Sharon's eyes bulged open. _Oh, crap!_ She looked around. Cuckoo, Curly's munchlax, was sleeping off a major hangover on the kitchen table. The place was piled high with snack wrappers, chip bags, beer cans, and whiskey bottles. Artemis' screamo music was blasting in the background. Curly's snoring could be heard from across the house. And Whisper was creeping out of her room, a pillowcase covering her head. _Oh boy._ "What do you say? Is it a good time?"

"Um… Sure Bruce. When are you coming?"

"Well, today."

"All right bye."

"Hey wait!" Sharon cut him off by hanging up the phone. Time to go wake everyone up.

Sharon walked into the living room. Hoot, her charmander, was fast asleep on the floor. Sharon kicked it in the side as she passed. His eyes shot open, he started foaming at the mouth, squirming on the floor, and making strange gurgling noises. This was his normal behavior, so she didn't notice.

"CURLY!" Sharon swung open the door and stormed in. She was greeted with the sight of various sized roaches scattering. _Lovely,_

"WHOWHATWHENWHEREWHY!" 'Curly' as she's called rolled off the bed and landed face first on the floor. Sharon let out a snort of laughter. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"Comic relief," Sharon replied.

Curly brushed some of the purple mess called her hair out of her face. She stood up and straightened out her mint-green jumpsuit, pulled on her duck-feet slippers, and walked out the door.

Sharon looked around, Wrapper, Curly's break dancing kirlia, was still asleep. _Better keep it that way. _A voice said in Sharon's head.

"Ug, not you again!"

"Hello to you too." A semi-transparent rattata materialized. "If you wake her up then you'll have rap music mixed with Artemis's screamo."

"True,"

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you have any pancakes?" the rattata asked.

"What!? How the heck can my conscious be hungry?" Sharon exclaimed.

"How the heck can your conscious appear in front of you in the form of a rattata?" the rattata countered.

"Yeah, how do you do that?"

"… So, do you have any pancakes?"

"No, we have pancake mix. But right now I'm too lazy to make any. And if Curly tries to cook anything she'll set the kitchen on fire… _again. _

"Can't Cuckoo cook?" the rattata inquired.

"He's busy sleeping off a hangover."

"Oh, well what do you have?"

"Frozen waffles, candy bars, pixi stix, various kinds of alcohol, and Doritos. Take your pick."

"Culinary geniuses." The rattata murmured sarcastically. Then scurried off to see which of the choices had less than five roaches crawling inside.

"Um… Sharon, why is your conscious eating Doritos." Curly asked as Sharon picked her way into the kitchen.

Sharon shrugged. "I wouldn't make pancakes. My brother is coming to visit today."

Curly looked up from the stove that was currently on fire. "What!?"

"Hey, uh, Curly… the stove's on fire."

"I know. Now lets see, how do you put out fires?"

"You pour water on it." Sharon suggested.

"Lets pour whiskey on it and see what happens!"

"Whatever… wait… NO!"

**Boom!!!**

"Which one of you woke me from my lair?" Both Sharon and Curly looked up to see the white skinned, black haired, red eyed, girl known as Artemis. Beside her was a skitty who was giving us a homicidal look.

"Blade," Sharon warned the skitty. "Some company is coming over today. So be nice, we don't want a replay of what happened to the mailman."

_FLASHBACK_

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"** the mailman screamed as his head was hacked off by one of Blades knives.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!" Sharon, Curly, and Whisper (you're to meet her later) said in unison as blood poured across their driveway.

_END FLASHBACK_

"GERMS!" came a screech from next door.

"I guess Old Man Crazy didn't get his pills?" Artemis sighed.

All eyes turned to Cuckoo. "Why the heck did we put a drunken munchlax in charge of that anyway!?" Curly screamed.

"Uh, uh, uh, C-C-C-Curly. I-I-I-t was y-your id-dea." Everyone looked over to see a girl with a red kimono and a paper bag over her head staring at us. Whisper.

"It was?" Curly asked, giving everyone a confused look.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Whisper screamed and ran back to her room.

"What the heck! Who blew up the kitchen?!" A talking oddish randomly appeared next to Sharon and scowled.

"Can you guys just shut up and help me clean up this mess!?" Sharon shouted.

"No," Curly and Artemis said in unison. Oh boy, this is going to be a fun visit.


End file.
